Baki-chan?
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Yes. I couldnt help but do a fanfic where Tsubaki is reunited with her past. Maybe, you'll find out why she is so quite. See a side of her that you may never see agian.T because... Oh i dunno. Just because.
1. Chapter 1

Maka and the gang were on their way to basketball when they found two bodies spawled out near the bushes.

" What the Heck," Kid nuged one with his foot, then bent down to take their pulses, " They are both alive."

" I wonder what they're doing here." Maka said.

" Nevermind that, we should get them to Stien." Soul told them.

* * *

" It doesnt look like they have any head trama so I'm not really sure what happened but you can ask them when they wake up." Stien announced after checking the two. And almost as soon as he left one of them woke up.

" What? Where am I?" A grogy, girlish voice asked.

" Your in the imfirmary at a school called DWMA. We found you and your friend unconsious so we brought you in. I'm Maka, by the way."

" I'm Tess." The girl said.

" Well, Tess can you remember anything about what happened?" Maka interogated.

" No, not really." Tess replied.

" Mabey a walk will jog your memory." Liz sugested.

" Yeah, okay but Re..."

" Will be fine. The guys'll stay behind." Maka reasured her.

" Ha! It's them I'm woried about." Tess told them.

" THE GREAT BLACK*STAR CAN HANDDLE ANYONE!" Black*Star yelled out.

" Yeah, its three agianst one. There is no competition." Soul agreed.

" *sigh* Okay... but don't say I didnt warn you." Tess muttered.

5 minnutes later

" WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" A shout rang out.

" And that would be Re." Tess turned already running back to the imfirmary with Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti right behind her.

When they got to the room Black*Star was tied up in a corner, Kid was hanging upside down from the cealing and Soul was nearly being hit with a metal pole.

" RE!" Tess yelled annoyed.

" Tess! Where are we?" Re asked.

" Nevermind that. What are you doing, they are friends," Tess explained, " Untie them... RIGHT NOW!"

" Fine," Re sighed, then untied Black*Star and helped Kid down.

" Now answer me, where a-... is that you Tsubaki?" Re wondered.

" Excuse me?" Tsubaki squeaked.

" You don't recognize me, Baki-chan?" Re sounded hurt then Tsubaki's eyes got large with realzation.

" RE!" Tsubaki screeched, and lunged forward to chrushing the unsespecting other in a hug.

" Can't... breath." Re gasped after a moment and Tsubaki let go, smiling.

" So did you guys like date or something?" Liz asked. Tsubaki blushed, Tess burst out laughing and Re scowled.

" Ew, no. We're like sisters." Re replied suprisingly calm.

" Sisters? " Black*Star wondered. Tess even laughed harder and Tsubaki chuckled a little bit when the scowl on Re's face deepened.

" Are you really oblivious or just that stupid?" Re rasped.

" What?" Soul sounded just as confused as Black*Star. At this point Tess was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor.

" D-dude... s-she's.. a g-gi-rl!" She told them between laughes.

" IMPOSSIBLE! THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK*STA-" Black*Star shouted out.

" Oh, shut up! Why dont ya." Re interupted, " Speaking of which, I do believe some introdutions are in order.

" I'm Death the Kid but everyone just calls me Kid and this is Liz and Patty." Kid introduced himself.

" I'm Maka and this is Soul. Nice to meet you."

" AND I'M-"

" Yes we know... _" THE ALMIGHTYBLACK*STAR!"_" She interupted, doing a somewhat good impression of Black*Star.

" So is that really Tess?" Tsubaki whispered.

" Yup." Re smirked as Tsubaki picked Tess up off the ground to give her a big bear hug.

" Tsubaki... You have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

" Well umm, these are my friends from before I moved here." Tsubaki told them in her usual shy tone.

" We've know each other forever." Tess added, smiling.

" Well any friend of Tsubakis is a friend of ours." Maka returned the smile.

" So we did come apply to the school." Re said.

" Oh are you guys partners?" Soul asked, rubbing his head where he was hit.

" Yeah. Re here is my weapon... well most of the time." Tess replied.

" Most of the time?" Kid questioned.

" * sigh* Baka," Re muttered under her breath, " We both are both weapons and meisers... Its easier not to get in depth with it."

" Okay, well lets go see Lord Death."

* * *

" Father, these are the girls we found, Tess and Re. They would like to apply for the school." Kid said.

" Ah. Well first off do you guys have a parents signature?" As soon as death asked that he and Maka felt an immediate change in their souls. They got sad and their faces fell too.

" Guys?" Tsubaki wondered after a minute or two.

" Shinda. Karera wa subete shinde iru. Watashitachi no mura e no kōgeki wa sengetsu atta. Wareware wa ikite iru sore o tsukutte iru shōsū no ni datta." ( Dead. They're all dead. There was an attack on our village last month. We are two of the few that made it out alive.) Re whispered. There were only three people in the room that spoke japanese and that was Tsubaki, Kid, and Death but Maka could guess what they said.

" *gasp* D-dare m-mo?" ( Everyone?) Tsubaki stuttered.

" Wareware wa shiranai..." ( We dont know.)Tess told her, " Shikashi, anata ga shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Anata no kazoku wa daijōbudesuga, wareware wa karera ga iku no o mita." ( But you shouldn't worry. Your family is okay, we saw them go.)

" Tess..."

" Ato." (Later.)

" Ato." ( Later.)

" We can discuss that later. How about we test you to see where you fall. Which one of you is the meiser?" Lord Death asked.

" Well, umm... we take turns." Re told him.

" Ah so you both have both blood. Well then how about two different tests?" Lord Death suggested.

" Okay who are we sparing with?" Tess asked.

" Tess you can fight Maka and Soul. Re can fight Kid, Liz, and Patty."

" Sounds good." Re told him.

" First up Tess vs. Maka. Go!"

When Re transformed Maka couldn't help but stare in awe fo a second because she looked almost like soul does when they do a soul renascence. The only difference was that she was a shiny metallic silver with black and blood-red designs. After about a minute or two Tess defeated Maka.

" Well you two are definitely in advanced but if you still want to test you can, Re." Lord Death informed.

" Sure!" Re exclaimed. Tess transformed into a long black chainsaw with a blood-red handle( it looked almost like grell's ( from kuroshitsuji) chainsaw except the silver part is a shiny black). Then almost immediately when she saw that Liz and Patty were twin pistols Re yelled, " Tess! Raifurumōdo!" ( Tess! Rifle mode!)

" Hai!" Tess transformed into a long, heavy-looking black riffle. ( If you want to know what the riffle looks like go to think link forumtopic-88662/favorite-anime-gun?pg=1 then scroll down until you see the post made by crany. Thats the rifle.)

" _Boom!_" Re pulled the trigger and smoke filled the air. When it cleared Kid, Liz, and Patty were all in three different woven sacks, levitating in the air. Kid had barely even had time to prepare himself, it all happened so fast. Re turned to Lord Death, " So, when does class start?!"

" There's never school on the weekends so it starts tomorrow at 9." Lord Death told told them in a distant voice.

" Can you please let us down?" Kid, along with Liz/Patty was still in the air. As soon as he asked the bags droped and dissolved.

" I wonder..." Death muttered, " Maka and Soul please go see if you can find Stien and your father."

" Yes, Lord Death." Maka and Soul went off to find the miser and Death Sythe. When they returned he ordered them to fight Re and Tess., " Lord Death?"

" Father? What are you up too?" Kid wondered.

" They're just kids." Spirit said.

" There is something about them... Maka can you tell what it is?" Stien muttered almost incoharently.

" Well ummmm... *gasp* wow!" she whispered.

" What are you talking about?" Soul asked.( for he cannot see souls.( hint hint))

" Are you ready?" Death questioned, and Re and Tess both nodded, " Begin."

* * *

**Ooooooh! Big Clifie!**

**I will update it as soon as I can but my brother has computer homework every night and it**

takes FOREVERRRRRRRR! 


	3. Chapter 3

"What just happened?" Maka wondered.

**Soul Eater Flash Back in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

" Are you ready?" Death questioned, and Re and Tess both nodded, " Begin."

" Just make sure you dont hit my head." Re warned as Tess transformed agian. This time she was a clunky sieth that looked a little like a very long batle axe. Re's movements were fast and skillfuly flawless ans she repediately attacked Stien. Pretty soon the fight seemed to be coming to an end when.. In one fluid motion she lunged forward and struck him with her sword. She missed by half an inch because he spun out of the way and bumped her head with the dull part of his sieth accidently. For a seecond everything seemed to stop. Re paused then as if in slow motion turned. Her eyes glowed and a small smile formed on her face, showing off her sharp teeth. Then she dropped Tess and launched herself at Stien.

Watching every move Tsubaki was standing protectivly in front of Stien before anyone even realized what was happening. Then Tess got up with lightning speed and grabbed Re from behind.

" Darn! She warned you!" Tsubaki yelled angrily, suprising everyone by the tone in her voice and her and Tess dragged Re off, whom had gone limp. Maka made note of the change in Tsubaki and Tess's souls. Tess seemed woried, annoyed, and mabey fear. Where as Tsubaki was furious, and worried. Maka has never seen, nor sensed Tsubaki get mad before.

**Back to Present in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

" I'm not sure... it seemes almost like when she got hit her wavelength... shifted." Stein explained scratching his head.

" Yes but how did Tsubaki know what was going to happen..." Kid ased.

"... and how did she just fall unconsious..." Soul continued.

"... and where did they go?" Black*Star finnished, still in shock, for it was the first time any of them had ever seen Tsubaki get mad.

" Maybe it was a posesstion, that is some how activated by something implanted in her head." Patty sugessted, seriously.

" What?" Soul asked, clearly stunned by the iddiot girls sudden itelegince.

" I like Girafes!" Patty squealeed.

" And shes back." he muttered under his breath.

" Thats quite possible b-... what was I about to say?" Maka asked.

" W-... If you dont knowc we dont know." Kid told her.

" Hey! Where'd Tsubaki, Re, and Tess go?!" Maka exclaimed.

" Oh while you were talking Tsubaki said she was taking them on a tour." Lord Death replied.

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive me my Fans. I have not updated in forever because Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out for a week and my cable/internet is still out. But im not complaining, for it could be much worse. I am on the computer doing a papper and i just thought id make this A/N. So ill update all my stories within the next week.

Oh and **HAPPY THANKSGIVING/ BLACK FRIDAY/ VETERANS DAY **( if your in a country that celebrates those holodays)

This is The Lollipop Assassin sighning out,

Good night ( well late morning)


	5. Chapter 5

" He hit me in the head, didnt he?" Re asked as she woke up.

" Dont worry about that... Are you _okay_?" Tsubaki asked in return.

" No no no. Darnit. NO! Wha- I cant belive i-" Re stumbled over her words.

" Its okay," Tess interupted, not liking seeing her fried like that, " I wipped their memories."

" But- you- how... Darnit Tess! I'm not-" Re started.

" Worth it? Stop saying that."

" But the risk! What if..."

" So cynical." Tsubaki muttered.

" It is the truth. You know what would happen." Re snaped.

" Re... are you sure?" Tsubaki asked softly. Re was a strong-willed, pesamistic, honest person. She said it as it was and could come across a little mean but she would do anything for her friends. It didnt take much to agrivate her but right now something seemed off.

" Sure about what?" Re asked gruffly.

" Re... whats wrong? Are you sure your okay?"

_IT WONT STOP! IT HURTS!... _" I... am fine."

Tess and Tsubaki shared a look showing that they were both worried about Re.

" What happened?...to the village?"

" What didn't?"Re countered.

" A while ago there was an invasion... We wouldnt have standed a chance. Especially not without you." Tess said.

" We were just caught so off gard. Everyone was tied up and told to line up by gender,family and age. After we lined up they started going down the line killing us. Then Al and Exses created a distrac- a distra-" Tess started crying.

" They created a distraction. Soome of us were able to get away but me and Tess's family was slaugtered and your fmily almost was. Al and Exses were tortured, we couldnt see them but we could here the. Those screams... I dont think I'll ever forget them."


End file.
